Lucy, Edmund and Aslan
by xhaloways
Summary: Lucy saw Aslan but no one believes her, except Edmund. One day, Lucy went into the woods, with Edmund following her, and met Aslan there. But was that actually real? ONE-SHOT


**Author's note:** Yay! Another one-shot! I hope ya like it ^~^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Narnia and it's characters. They belong to C.S. Lewis

* * *

**Title**: Lucy, Edmund and Aslan

**Author**: digoryandpolly

**Language**: English

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T

**Form:** One-shot

**World**: Narnia

**Summary: **Lucy saw Aslan but no one believes her, except Edmund. One day, Lucy went into the woods, with Edmund following her, and met Aslan there. But was that actually real?

* * *

_**Lucy, Edmund and Aslan**_

* * *

"_Edmund?" said Peter _

"_Well, there's just this," said Edmund, speaking quickly and turning a little red. "When we discovered Narnia a year ago – or a thousand years ago, whichever it is – it was Lucy who discovered it first and none of us would believe her. I was the worst of the lot, I know. Yet she was right after all. Wouldn't it be fair to believe her this time? I vote for going up."_

"_Oh, Ed!" said Lucy and seized his hand._

"_And now it's your turn, Peter," said Susan, "and I do hope-"_

"_Oh, shut up, shut up and let the chap think," interrupted Peter. "I'd much rather not to vote."_

"_You're the High King," said Trumpkin sternly._

"_Down," said Peter after a long pause. "I know Lucy may be right after all, but I can't help it. We must do one or another."_

_So they set off to their right along the edge, downstream. And Lucy came last of the party, crying bitterly._

* * *

"Lucy, are you all right?" Edmund asked, looking behind his back and walking at the same time.

They were still walking downstream and Edmund could hear Lucy sniffing and sobbing silently.

"Yeah, I'm all right," said Lucy thickly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm just disappointed that they decided to go down instead of going up."

"Come here and walk with me," said Edmund, nodding at her once. Lucy went beside Edmund and they followed the three eldest of the group.

"Thank you for believing me, Ed," said Lucy after a long pause.

"That's nothing, really," replied her brother. "That moment back there made me think of how stupid I was and how cruel I was to you."

"The important thing was Aslan saved you from the White Witch," said Lucy.

"Speaking of Aslan, did you really see Aslan back there? Not that I don't believe you," added Edmund quickly because of his fear that Lucy might cry again.

"Yes, I _did_ see him. You were all busy talking when he appeared and when I caught your attentions, he was gone," said Lucy sadly.

"Don't worry, Lu. Someday, he will appear to us. I know he will," said Edmund as he rubbed her back. Lucy nodded and they walked in silence.

* * *

Edmund couldn't sleep. Then, to his surprise, Lucy and Susan couldn't, either. His sisters talked about their arrival in Narnia and Susan not expecting it. They ended their chat and everything was silent except the rustling of the leaves.

Edmund kept on shifting on the ground but he still couldn't sleep. Then suddenly he felt a gush of wind passed through his face as if someone had breathed on him. Then he saw a golden animal running away from him.

"Aslan," whispered Edmund. He wanted to follow the great lion but his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. "Come back."

His last glimpse was its tail disappearing into the woods and he finally dozed off.

* * *

With his ears pressed on the ground as he slept, Edmund heard someone from the group stood up and walk away. He opened his eyes and looked up. Edmund saw Lucy running into the woods. Of course, he followed his sister in case something bad would happen to her.

They went deeper into the woods and Lucy stopped because the trees began swaying as if they were dancing. Edmund was also surprised because they were so still since their first day. He remembered when the trees used to dance during the Golden Age of Narnia. When they were still ruling the country. Then Lucy carried on and stopped again.

"Aslan!" Edmund heard Lucy called. Then Lucy abruptly ran and Edmund followed her. He hid on a bush and raised his head to see where his sister was. And he spotted her.

Lucy was hugging Aslan. Yes. Aslan, the great lion.

"You've grown!" Lucy was saying.

"Every year you grow, you will find me bigger," replied Aslan.

They talked and talked with Edmund eavesdropping just behind a bush near them. Edmund just sat there, his ear listening to every word until he jumped because he heard Aslan said his name.

"Edmund, I know you're there. Please come here in the open. I want to talk to you, too," said Aslan.

Edmund got up and awkwardly walked toward her sister and Aslan. He sat next to Lucy and said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Aslan. I saw Lucy running into the woods. I fear that something bad would happen to my sister so I followed her."

"What you did is not wrong, child," said Aslan as he put his paw on Edmund's shoulder and suddenly put it away.

"Aslan," began Lucy. "About what happened yesterday. Why didn't you stay? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave, my child. In fact, I stayed, knowing that you might follow me. But you didn't," said Aslan.

"Oh Aslan, we're terribly sorry," said Lucy as she hugged his mane. "They won't believe me except Edmund."

"And my trust in Lucy grew when you breathe onto me to sleep," said Edmund. Lucy removed her arms on Aslan's thick mane and stared at Edmund.

"You saw Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I didn't see Aslan entirely. I just saw his tail disappearing into woods when I was about to doze off," said Edmund.

"Oh Aslan. I missed you so much," said Lucy, hugging him again.

"Aslan, where have you been?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, Aslan. Why haven't you come to help us?" said Lucy.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear ones," replied the great lion.

Then, Lucy and Edmund heard a twig snap on their left and then they were back to their camp, lying on the ground with their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. They both opened her eyes and coincidentally looked at each other.

"Lu, I dreamt of Aslan," whispered Edmund.

"So did I," said Lucy. "Susan, wake up."

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like," mumbled Susan but she went back to her sleep.

"What now?" asked Edmund. Lucy gazed toward where she and Edmund entered into the woods.

"Let's go," said Lucy.

Together, they entered the woods and noticed something. The trees weren't swaying like in their dream. Lucy touched one of the trees, whispering, "Wake up."

They went on until they reached the place where they and Aslan met in their dreams but they didn't find the lion.

"Oh Aslan, where are you?" whispered Lucy.

"Maybe we should go back to the camp now, Lucy," said Edmund.

"Yeah… Maybe we should," said Lucy slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off the spot where she and Aslan were talking in her dreams. Together they want back to the camp but Edmund saw Peter hiding behind a bush. He followed his gaze and realized he was spying on a minotaur.

"I wonder what he's up to," whispered Lucy.

"I don't know," replied Edmund. "Let's go back now. We might get into trouble."

"What about Peter?"

"You know Peter. He knows what to do when it comes to these situations. Come, let's go back now."

And then they went away, leaving Peter who was already walking slowly toward the minotaur, not aware of a Prince Caspian who spotted Peter and ready to attack from the High King's left.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**Author's note:** I put some of the lines in the movies here like the "you've grown" (even it's not the actual words) and "things never happen the same..." part. Anyways, Did you like it? Tell me your insights by reviewing this fanfic ^~^


End file.
